A Date with the Devil
by Mitzia
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian to spend the entire day with Grell as a favor. An order is an order, no matter how badly Sebastian doesn't want to do it. How will their "date" go? T just in case


"Bassy, come here!"

"Grell, I'll ask you one more time nicely. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I invited him."

Sebastian looked at his master walking down the hall. "May I ask why?" Sebastian asked through clenched teeth.

"He promised me to have you all to myself for helping him out with that pesky angel," Grell cooed.

"Only for a day," Ciel added.

"Oh Ciel, perhaps you're too young to know a day is more than enough time to create a new life!" Grell said.

"I'm not too young to know that. I'm just don't have that much free time to think about such stupidity," Ciel said.

"Master, do I really have to do this? You have a lot to do today," Sebastian said. He wanted to be as far away from the shinigami as possible.

"I can handle today's events. Besides, the servants should be able to handle the chores," Ciel said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Sebastian muttered.

"Sebastian, I order you to spend the day with Grell. Do you understand?" Ciel said. The earl lifted his eyepatch to reveal the contract to show his seriousness.

"Master..." The demon practically glared into the cool colored orbs. Being with a reaper is the one thing he didn't want and yet his master was ordering him to.

Despite his own feelings, a favor is a favor.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed and Grell squealed.

"Yay! I can't wait! I even bought a dress for the occasion!" Grell cooed.

"Please dress your gender," Sebastian growled.

"Aww. Then I'll wear my back-up booty shorts!"

"Nothing two inches above the knee."

"Then pants and a strapless shirt."

"Above the collarbone."

"Then I might as well dress normally!" Grell yelled.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Grell. "That's about as good as you'll look."

"I'll leave you two alone then. Have fun," Ciel taunted as he left for his study.

"Bassy, let's go!"

The irritated demon was dragged out of the mansion and into an already prepared carriage. "Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"To the city for a romantic date, of course!" the redhead cheered. Sebastian scowled as he was reluctantly dragged inside the carriage.

"Today's going to be a long day..."

A silent and seemingly endless ride took the two to the shopping plaza in the center of London. "Why are we here?" Sebastian muttered.

"Shopping is essential in a date, Bassy," Grell said.

"Can we go shopping for coffins?" Sebastian asked.

"Hahaha! You're so funny! You don't need a coffin!" Grell laughed.

"It wasn't for me," Sebastian muttered.

"Then who-"

"Are you going shopping or are we going to chit chat all day?"

Grell could feel the death aura surrounding the demon and turned on his heels. "Let's shop!" he cheered nervously.

The reaper dragged Sebastian to a small clothing store that seemed to overflow with human girls. "Oh, aren't these dresses adorable?" the redhead asked.

Sebastian glanced at the red and black striped strapless dress. "What did I say about dressing your gender?" he growled.

Grell whimpered and took the demon outside the store. "I know a store for cute boys clothes then!" he cheered.

"You sound like a pedophile, Grell," Sebastian mumbled.

They walked down the street to an even smaller store. The sides were painted with dark purple and magenta. "Grell, what is this?" the demon growled.

"A clothing store, of course," he said nervously.

"Are you sure they sell clothing? This looks like a lingerie shop."

"Lingerie covers your most sacred areas, so it is technically clothing..."

"Grell."

"F-Fine. Where else can we go?" Grell thought.

"Home."

"Don't be silly. The day isn't over yet!" Grell said. He patted Sebastian's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. The demon scowled and wanted nothing more than to return the to Phantomhive manor.

"Let's visit Undertaker! I bet he knows what we should do next!" the reaper yelled.

"Fine," Sebastian agreed. Undertaker might know how a date works, but he definitely knows how to kill a reaper.

Undertaker's shop wasn't far away from the shopping square which upset the demon. He was hoping to waste as much time doing nothing as possible.

The shinigami opened the door and a coffin door slid off, revealing the psychotic Undertaker. "Oh my, a shinigami and a demon? How many coffins do you need fitted?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"None!" Grell smiled.

"Yet," Sebastian mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

"What brings you here? I can tell you anything as long as I get a good laugh!" Undertaker said.

"What can we do on a date?" Grell asked.

"How do you kill a reaper?" Sebastian asked at the same time.

"A date? Why do you want to know?" Undertaker asked.

Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "That's because we're on a date!"

Undertaker stared blankly at the two, struggling to comprehend the situation. He then burst out in laughter. "That was the joke, right?!" he laughed.

"I wasn't joking," the two said in unison.

"A reaper and a demon on a date and it's Sebastian and Grell no less! That's priceless!" he laughed.

Undertaker took a basket out of another coffin. "A date is nothing without a lovely picnic. A customer too poor to pay gave this to me. I ain't got a use for it though." He handed the basket to Grell.

"Oh thank you so much!" Grell cheered.

"Undertaker..." Sebastian growled.

"Tee hee!have fun you two!" he said.

Grell ran down the streets with the picnic basket in one hand and Sebastian's in the other. "Where are we going?" Sebastian groaned.

"The hill by the cemetery! It's romantic, right?" the redhead asked.

"It'll save me some time disposing you," the demon mumbled.

Grell dragged him in between tombstones of those he and his colleagues had made judgement on over the years. Soon, they reached a grassy hill that had a pleasant view of London and the sky beyond it.

"It gets prettier each one I'm here!" Grell said in awe.

"I hope it's your last," Sebastian mumbled.

The shinigami sat on his knees and opened the basket. "What the hell?" Inside, there was a poorly knitted blanket and rotting fruit.

"It looks delicious," Sebastian said. He reached his hand out and popped half of an apple core in his mouth.

"H-How is it?" Grell asked in disgust.

"It tastes great," Sebastian said.

Grell looked at the basket and reluctantly took a bite out of a rotting pear. His face scrunched up as he forced himself to swallow the almost inedible food.

Sebastian smirks as he watched Grell eat. Demons only ate souls and couldn't taste human food. Eating rotten food was a simple task for a demon, but shinigami could taste it like a human.

"Is something wrong, Grell?" Sebastian asked tauntingly.

"Mm...no-not at all, Bassy. It's ugh great," Grell stuttered.

Sebastian stifled a chuckle as he ate another core. His eyes gazed at the flora around him and he stood. "Those are some herbs that can be used as spices that can make it taste better. Would you like some?"he asked.

Grell looked up with watery eyes. "Yes please!" he cried.

"I'll go fetch some," Sebastian said. He walked over to a few bushes with purple spotted leaves. He grabbed a few and crushed the in his hand so they were only specks. "Here." He sprinkled som of the leaves on the remains of the fruit.

"Thank you, Bassy," Grell said. He picked up an orange with a ton of leaves on it.

"How does it taste?" Sebastian asked.

"It distracts the rotting taste, that's for sure," Grell smiled. Although it still tasted terrible, the thought the demon out into making it somewhat more pleasant made him ignore the taste.

At least, that's what Grell thought.

Sebastian watched in amusement as Grell looked a bit uncomfortable. He could see the shinigami's tongue move towards the back of his throat in an attempt to massage it.

"Is something wrong?" the demon asked.

"Not really. If you don't mind my asking, what was that plant?" Grell asked nervously.

"Poison ivy."

"P-Poison ivy?!"

"That's what I said."

Grell looked sick and began scratching at his throat. The realization made the itching more noticeable and irritating.

The redhead glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye to see him laughing behind his hand. It looked cute and sexy, according to the reaper.

The sight gave him a fantastic yet stupid idea.

Sebastian was pushed over with Grell glaring down on top. The reaper's touch pissed him off beyond belief.

"Oh Bassy. Don't provoke me," he slurred as he leaned down. Sebastian could feel Grell's breath on his pale skin and felt like killing him in that moment.

"Sutcliff!"

"Hu-ah!"

An unknown object hit Grell at full force and sent him flying into the poison ivy bushes. He popped out and itched his skin furiously. "Kya! What the hell?! Ah! Will!"

William retracted his death scythe and adjusted his glasses with it. "Do you know how much work you still have to do?" he asked irritably.

"Uh, um, a little?" Grell mumbled with an added chuckle.

William grazed the reaper's cheek with the scythe. "A little, you say? You have more work than everyone in management combined!"

William grabbed Grell by the collar and dragged him by Sebastian. "I'm sorry to interrupt you. What exactly was a vile demon doing with a shinigami?" Will asked.

"My master asked to watch him. He ate some poison ivy and is now delusional," Sebastian lied.

"So I see. I appreciate keeping him out of trouble," William said while adjusting his glasses.

Grell was then taken away and Sebastian sighed in relief. "I'm finally free." He took out his pocket watch from his tailcoat. "Oh dear. I hope the master had a nice dinner with them. I should hurry back."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...As you can tell, I had barely any good ideas with this...XD Oh well :P I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
